EDache revised
by starchaser2
Summary: Nazz and Sarah fall for Double D! This could mean trouble... o.O


Disclaimer – I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD, AND EDDY!! Poo...imagine all the things I could do if I did...Hehehhe...evil thoughts... heheheh.. =]

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Get to work, Double D. Even Monobrow is doing his work!"  
  
"Alright, Eddy."  
  
HALF HOUR LATER...  
  
"THE GREATEST SCAM YET!! WE'LL BE MILLIONARES OUT OF THIS THING!"  
  
"EDDY, this thing is one of my most unsuspected inventions, A WASHING MACHINE!!! That's all you could THINK OF? We're going to end up washing people's clothes for the rest of my life? I DON'T THINK SO!" Exclaimed Edd.  
  
"Gravy!"  
  
"WELL I THINK SO, SMARTYPANTS! Well, duh no, we'll be washing clothes, we'll be washing jawbreakers!!"  
  
"I am surrounded by idiots," replied Double D.  
  
"We could wash, polish, and even taste their jawbreakers to see if their jawbreaker is good enough for us," said Eddy.  
  
"EDDY, jawbreakers dissolve in water!! Once you 'taste' the jawbreaker, you and Ed will end up eating it! EDDY, are you listening to me?"  
  
Eddy, meanwhile, was daydreaming about jawbreakers. "Mmmm... lemon, strawberry, fruit punch."  
  
Edd slapped his head and went to the washing machine. He pressed the button and the machine started. Ed came and started putting fake jawbreakers into the machine and waited with Edd to see if it worked. 5 minutes later, out came a newly polished, with even more sugar coating, fake jawbreaker!  
  
"BEHOLD! THE FANTASTIC MACHINE THAT WILL POLISH, AND DOUBLE THE COATING OF SUGAR!!" shouted Eddy.  
  
"Oh, puh-leaze, Eddy." Mumbled Double D.  
  
"Did you say something, sockhead."  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Let's get this thing started!"  
  
The Eds went outside and Eddy was prepared for some serious business.  
  
"BEHOLD! THE FANTASTIC MACHINE THAT WILL POLISH, AND DOUBLE THE COATING OF SUGAR OF YOUR JAWBREAKER!!" shouted Eddy.  
  
The cul-de-sac came and Kevin was smirking, and Sarah rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sarah, come on! I want my jawbreaker polished!" exclaimed Jimmy.  
  
"Oh c'mon!"  
  
"La-la-di-dah!"  
  
Jimmy skips over to the Ed's 'washing' machine, and hands over his jawbreaker. Eddy stares at it for a bit, with saliva dripping out of his mouth.  
  
"Mmmm....hehehehehehehe..." murmured Eddy.  
  
"Umm...Eddy?"  
  
"WHAT!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M A LITTLE BUSY HERE?! Mmmm....hehehehe...jawbreaker..."  
  
"...."  
  
"Oh...HEY JIMMY!! Welcome to our FANTASTIC jawbreaker WASHING machine!!! This FABULOUS machine will DOUBLE the amount of sugar coating and also polish your jawbreaker for an unbeatable flavor!! SOO...HOW ABOUT IT JIMMY?!"  
  
"Ehh....O.K."  
  
"That'll be 50 cents"  
  
Jimmy hands over the money and places his delicate jawbreaker inside of the machine. Eddy impatiently presses the button, and the machine whirls with a vigorous motion...The machine suddenly halts to a stop, and eagerly spits out the jawbreaker. But instead of a nicely new polished jawbreaker with a mouth-watering double coat of sugar, it was twice as small as it was before.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Jimmy's eyes water, and starts to cry. Eddy just stares in amazement, while Ed just sits there, drooling at the jawbreaker.  
  
"MMMMMMM....!!!"  
  
"WAHHHH!!! Sarah!!! MY JAWBREAKER SHRUNK!! WAHHHH!!"  
  
"It's O.K. Jimmy. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS EDDY!!!" Sarah shouted.  
  
She angrily glanced toward the Eds but her angry stare softened into a gaze of adoration when she saw Double D. She smiled and then looked back toward Eddy.  
  
"EDDY!!!! NOOO DON'T!!" yelled Double D.  
  
But it was too late...Eddy had eaten Jimmy's jawbreaker. Ed's eyes watered because he was the one who wanted it. His eyes turned angry as he saw Eddy lick his lips with satisfaction.  
  
"BY THE ORDER OF LORD OF THE BACON...I AM FORCED TO ATTACK YOU!!!! GRRRRR....!!!"  
  
Ed pounced on top of Eddy with a powerful force. Eddy nearly threw up the eaten jawbreaker, but held it in. While the two were fighting, Nazz, and Sarah were gazing adoringly at Double D. He was staring at his two friends fighting over an eaten jawbreaker..  
  
"Idiots..."he murmured.  
  
He slapped his hand to his forehead, and walked away with Nazz and Sarah following him.  
  
"Oh Double D..."  
  
He turned and saw them following him.  
  
"Greetings ladies, umm...I have very important things to do right now, so if you would be so kind to..."  
  
It was a little late...Nazz and Sarah were getting closer and closer, enclosing him in a dark corner. They still didn't realize that they BOTH were there to see him.  
  
"Oh my...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hehehehe....you get the image...  
  
I don't know if I should keep adding more to it...  
  
Hmmmmm....I don't know...


End file.
